Nuestra Primera Noche
by tiwii
Summary: ONE SHOOT del cap. 33 de "Del Odio Al Amor hay solo un Pompom"espero que lo disfruten,Edward y Bella se rinden ante sus deseos,la primera vez es la mas importante y sobre todo con el hombre que amas,la prueba mas grande de que el Amor triunfa sobre todo..


_Chicas lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el lemmon del cap 33 "Recuperando el tiempo perdido"_

_puse la parte de donde se desprende para ke sepan de donde salio esto...  
_

_espero ke lo disfruten, ojala me dejaran rws con sus comentarios..._

_las amo con todo mi corazon!_

_disfruten:_

_**"Nuestra Primera Noche"**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Estábamos en la parte mas alejada de la casa, era donde había como un balcón pero que estaba cerrado, tenia una chimenea y unos candelabros que alumbraban de manera tenue el lugar… Edward tenia algunas mesas llenas de velas y velones, el suelo estaba lleno de cojines con millones de pétalos de rosas sobre ellos de color rojo y blanco, era una imagen impresionante el calor era muy abrasador pero se sentía demasiado bien, era una sensación exquisita y sobre todo si Edward estaba conmigo… me tomo de la mano y entramos, cerramos la puerta para que el calor no se nos escapara, los ventanales estaban empañados por el calor que había dentro, me senté sobre los pétalos eran hermosos… Edward se sentó en frente mió, sus ojos brillaban con mucha emoción…

-que te parece?-

-estoy feliz… esto es hermoso…- tomo una de mis manos y la beso como a mi me encantaba que lo hiciera, nuestros ojos se conectaron y solo pude articular un…-Gracias… esto es maravilloso…

-es solo para ti, Bella… ayer cuando platicamos yo no tuve tiempo de conversar algo contigo…

-que cosa?- pregunte extrañada…

- Bella… -me tomo de las mano- desde que te conocí no he hecho otra cosa que amarte, a pesar de todo lo que paso, siempre haz sido la persona mas importante para mi, ahora que te conozco bien puedo decir que me enamoras cada vez mas, tienes todo lo que necesito y lo que siempre busque, eres la persona con el corazón mas bueno de esta tierra, eres hermosa y por sobre todas las cosas me amas como yo a ti…. Quiero pedirte en esta noche y aquí en este lugar que se convirtió en algo muy especial… _**Bella Quieres ser mi Novia?....**_

Edward me miraba atento, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero de que pasara me dejo sorprendida, jamás pensé que escucharía esto… es un sueño hecho realidad… caí en cuenta que me estaba demorando mucho, la expresión de Edward cambio a duda… debía de responder…

-Claro que si mi amor!- le grite y me abalancé en sus brazos y caímos sobre los cojines, Edward quedo debajo mió, una posición bastante cómoda pero que despertaba muchas cosas…- seré tu novia por siempre- le dije en un susurro…

-claro que no…- lo mire sorprendida- cuando nos casemos pasaras a ser mi _esposa_… una amplia sonrisa apareció en mis labios, que era esto? Una señal de que estaríamos juntos por siempre?... mi corazón gritaba porque así fuera… se que lucharíamos por cumplir ese sueño…

Nos comenzamos besar, primero eran besos tranquilos y con todo el amor del mundo, poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, mi pierna se subió arriba de las suyas quedando a la altura de sus muslos, su mano viajo desde mi pantorrilla, hasta la mitad de mi pierna, la sensación ante su contacto fue sublime…. Con nadie había tenido este contacto… Edward era el primero, quería que el siempre fuera el primero en todo… y estaba segura de que lo conseguiría…el y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre…

-Bella te amo- me dijo entre algunos jadeos… cerré los ojos para disfrutar del contacto de sus manos…

-yo también Edward….-

Nuestros besos de a poco iban subiendo de tono, su lengua acariciaba cada parte de mi boca era una sensación demasiado exquisita, sentía su boca ardiendo además de su extrema humedad, las manos de Edward viajaron de mis piernas a mi cintura, en un movimiento me pego hacia su cuerpo, tuve la sensación mas placentera del mundo… sabia que esto se estaba pasando a otro nivel, lo que sentí fue un golpe de placer en mi entrepierna… una nueva palabra se apareció en mi mente… excitación

Las manos de Edward cada vez me apretaban mas contra el, enviando potentes descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, estaba experimentando sensaciones que eran nuevas para mi… a mi mente nuevamente vino otra palabra… _Virgen_… yo jamás había estado así con ningún chico, no había pasado nunca mas allá de un baile sexy o de un beso hot… esto era nuevo para mi y estaba feliz de vivirlo con Edward…

-Bella… eres tan hermosa- dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus orbes se veían más oscuros y su voz era ronca…

-todo lo que soy es para ti…

-no quieres…- dudo un poco pero sonrió…- comerte el postre…

-claro…- asentí… me baje de el y se paro a la cocina, cuando volvió traía un enorme bol con frutillas en la otra mano tenia un envase de chocolate liquido….

-wow!... pensaste en todo

-claro que si… todo los mimos para ti….

-no me des tantas facilidades que después me acostumbro…

-esa es la idea…- se sentó y me susurro al oído- para que nunca me dejes y estés siempre conmigo…- mi estomago y mi cuerpo reaccionaron la furia anterior, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante lo aterciopelada que es su voz…

-Edward…- dije y solté un pequeño gemido poco audible… este hombre quería volverme loca… no faltaba mucho…

-dime te gustan las frutillas con chocolate?

-claro que si…

Saco una frutilla del bol le puso algo de chocolate, cuando la puso en mi boca estaba a solo centímetros de mi… me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se aparto para ver mi reacción, yo ya estaba hiperventilando…

Estaba deliciosa- le dije con mis mejillas ardiendo, relami mis labios para quitar el chocolate, Edward me miro y su boca se entre abrio un poco… mi batalla interna había comenzado..

No tan deliciosa como eres tu…

El tomo otra frutilla y la baño con chocolate, este chorreo hasta sus dedos, cuando ya había comido y el se iba a limpiar lo detuve, si el quería producir cosas… yo también podía…

Tome sus dedos y me los lleve a la boca uno por uno, todos sabían exquisito al tener chocolate, mi lengua lamió y mi boca succiono cada uno de ellos, Edward me miraba con sus orbes muy oscuros y con la boca un poco entre abierta… de su boca dejo escapar pequeños gemidos, sus ojos se cerraban constantemente… sentía su respiración muy agitada… tenerlo así me encantaba…

Lentamente me fui acercando, tome el envase con chocolate y me eche un poco en la boca, Edward entendió la idea y me beso con mucha urgencia, esta vez caímos al otro lado de la habitación, muchos pétalos se elevaron y cayeron sobre nosotros…

-Bella… yo- dijo Edward besándome ansioso… sabia lo que me iba a decir… las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas como para no darme cuenta, el deseo que me recorrió me hizo pensar en una sola cosa…

-shhh- le dije dándole besos en el cuello…- Edward solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase- el me quito los restos de chocolate con su lengua, mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi entrepierna se encendió en… deseo- no me arrepiento de nada… tu eres el hombre que quiero para siempre…

-estas segura?- se separo de mi y me miro fijo a los ojos….

-claro que si… aceme el amor Edward…

El se quedo mirándome por unos segundos… una sonrisa apareció y el camino hacia la mejor noche de mi vida había comenzado… era la respuesta que estaba buscando…

Edward estaba sobre mi pero su cuerpo no pesaba, dentro de todo lo que sentía en el momento lo que menos me preocupaba era el peso… sus manos nuevamente recorrieron mis piernas pero esta vez pasando por sobre la mitad de mis muslos, su tacto fue tanto que llego hasta la base de mi estomago, una zona muy peligrosa… sentí mi centro palpitar al tener sus manos tan cerca, mis manos no se quedaron atrás, como pude dentro de los besos y las caricias le desabotone la camisa, cuando estaba todo abierto metí mis manos en su espalda, apretándolo suavemente sobre mi, enterré mis dedos en su piel, Edward soltó un gemido y me beso con mas pasión que antes… al tenerlo así de cerca sentí por primera vez su excitación, su miembro estaba duro y sabia que yo ya estaba mojada, Edward me hacia sentir por primera vez un frenesí hacia el, quería tenerlo así….

-nunca te lo había dicho, pero me vuelves loco bella, siempre lo haz hecho, la noche que estuvimos en las vegas despertaste una pasión irrefrenable en mi…- gimió en mi boca, su sexo toco mi pierna y solte otro gemido al sentirlo duro…

-tu también Edward… no soporto un día mas sin que me hagas tu mujer, el solo contacto…- no alcance a terminar cuando solté un enorme gemido… Edward estaba en mi cuello, su calida lengua lamía todo a su paso, subió a mi lóbulo y me lo succiono, de mi boca ya salían constantes gemidos, comencé a experimentar una sensación muy potente, el calor se concentro en mi entrepierna poco a poco fui sintiendo que la humedad me embargaba, no había duda estaba muy excitada…

Edward me hizo ponerme de pie y me comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, quede de espaldas… antes de quitármelo, lamió nuevamente mi cuello, pero fue descendiendo lentamente hacia mis hombros, bajo suavemente los tirantes de mi vestido y quede solo en bragas, mi cuerpo reacciono ante sus Caricias mi centro seguía palpitando como loco… el me pego a su cuerpo y yo me refregué ante su contacto, sus manos acariciaron mis senos, los apretaban y estrujaban, fue tanta la excitación que pegue mi trasero a su sexo, queria sentirlo…. Mis caderas se comenzaron mover solas, mi boca fue soltando gemidos, Edward bajo una de sus manos y la metio de pronto a mis bragas, sus dedos encontraron rápidamente mi centro y comenzo a masajearlo… eso aumento mas el placer que sentía, tenia al hombre de mi vida lamiendo mi cuerpo y tocándome hasta llevarme a la locura…, sus manos me giraron y quedamos frente a frente…

-eres mas hermosa de lo que siempre imagine… mi sueños no te hicieron justicia…-sus ojos llenos de deseo recorrieron mi cuerpo, eran como una suave caricia en este momento me sentía muy cómoda a pesar de que era mi primera vez, Edward me hacia sentir endemoniadamente bien… se llevo los dedos a la boca, cerre los ojos y gemi al darme cuenta que estaban empapados de mi jugo, Edward solo sonrio y siguió lamiendo, yo solo disfrute mirandolo…

-yo también quiero verte…- le dije y saque su camisa… lo bese con ansiedad el me tomo por la cintura mientras yo sacaba la correa de su pantalón…cuando estuve apunto de bajarle el pantalón me detuve… antes quería jugar un poco…había que disfrutar la experiencia al máximo…

-recuéstate…- le dije en su oído su cuerpo y su miembro reaccionaron de inmediato… el soltó un suspiro pero me obedeció…

Edward parecía todo un dios recostado en esos cojines, tenia uno de sus brazos en su nuca y el otro sobre su estomago… su semblante era de expectación, que sea virgen no significa que no se algunas cosas, de algo me tenían que servir todas las platicas de sexo con las chicas… sabia perfectamente como hacer para que Edward se volviera loco… y eso pensaba hacer… tome el envace de chocolate y derrame un poco sobre su torso, sus pezones y por su pecho… el me miro incrédulo… deje el envase a un lado y como una leona acecha a su presa me le fui acercando, llegue a la base de su estomago y con mi lengua comencé a chupar el chocolate, la espalda de Edward se arqueo de inmediato, mis pechos quedaban justo encima de su miembro, mis pezones se erectaron por completo al sentirlo tan cerca, sentí el miembro de Edward palpitar y me puse feliz, sabia que lo estaba llevando a otro mundo…

Disfrute por todos los lados que pasaba mi lengua, cuando llegue a sus pezones los lamí y succione, Edward se estremecía por el placer que le estaba dando, llegue a su boca y me senté sobre su miembro juntando nuestros cuerpos, me volví loca del placer al sentir lo que hizo…. Edward tomo mis caderas en sus manos y las pego hacia la de el… dejando nuestros sexos perfectamente conectados… el comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer más fricción… mis gemidos se fueron incrementando de manera alarmante… su rostro denotaba la tremenda excitación que sentíamos… los dos gemíamos solo por el contacto, sentía mi centro húmedo y su miembro palpitar…

-Bella…- me llamaba entre gemidos… me levante de su pecho quedando completamente sentada sobre el… me moví un poco hacia atrás y solté el boton, su erección estaba muy oprimida por su bóxer y su pantalón

Tome el cierre y lentamente lo fui deslizando… me levante un poco para poder quitar su pantalón, lo baje lentamente por sus piernas junto a su bóxer, Edward me ayudo a quitarlos, cuando levante mi vista me re lamí los labios, Edward estaba muy bien dotado, sin duda seria una primera vez memorable… volví a subir lentamente… había algo en su miembro que me invitaba a probarlo… no se porque pero me sentí muy tentada… no lo pensé dos veces y lo puse en mi boca… Edward solto el gemido mas fuerte de toda la noche hasta ese momento, se dejo caer sobre los cojines convulsionándose de placer, esta era la primera vez para el también, todo lo que hacíamos era nuevo, jamás habíamos estado con alguien antes, me sentía dichosa de darle placer por primera vez… Su respiración era muy agitada y sus gemidos me excitaban aun mas, mi nombre se combinaba con la rapidez de su respiración… mi boca lamía con pasión y dedicación cada parte de su erección, ademas daba pequeñas mordidas en su punta y después entraba rápido en la cavidad para poder disfrutarla, edward estaba loco, lo tenia gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre constantemente, estaba en un frenesí, no podía parar, quería escucharlo gemir siempre, el sonido era música para mis oídos…

-Sabes delicioso Edward- su placer se incremento, nuestras miradas se conectaron el verlo con el rostro desfigurado de placer aumento aun más mi deseo…

-Bella… Bella… Ah… Bella… ya basta me vuelves loco amor… no aguantare mucho- dijo y mi excitación creció aun mas al escucharlo, mi centro palpitaba y sentía mi humedad esparcirse por todos lados… estaba tan absorta lamiendo que quede fuera de combate cuando Edward me giro y quedo el sobre mi… beso mis labios con furia, estaba demasiado excitado, su erección chocaba contra mi pierna y era la sensación mas placentera del mundo…- Ahora es tu turno mi amor…- dijo contra mi oído…

Edward se levanto un poco, desde una posición baja el se veia imponente sobre mi, su cuerpo era perfecto, tenia su torso perfectamente delimitado y su ingle marcada que me daban paso a su hermosa erección, esta es la vista mas sensual y erótica que he tenido, lo único que quería era que me tocara y me hiciera suya, quería sentirlo dentro de mi… pero parece que el tenia otros planes…

Tomo el envase de chocolate y derramo cantidades por mi abdomen y por mis pezones, dejo caer también entremedio de mis pechos… una sonrisa sexy y malévola se desplegó por todo su rostro…

-Ahora veras como se siente, pequeña diablilla…

- mi amor recuerda que yo soy el angelito… eres tu el diablillo…- respondí con una sonrisa…

-si y ahora sabrás de lo que puedo llegar a producir en ti…

Bajo hasta mi estomago, su lengua toco mi piel y de inmediato sentí una corriente, paso lentamente sobre el chocolate, lamiendo y succionándolo de mi piel, la sensación era completamente placentera.. Llego al pliegue de mis pechos y los levanto para lamer el chocolate que escurrió por las orillas, era tan delicioso tenerlo así, lamiendo y besando mi cuerpo, mi centro palpitaba veloz…. Cuando lleno a mis pechos tomo uno de mis pezones y lo succiono suavemente mis manos se fueron de inmediato a sus cabellos, el succiono de manera suave… mis manos lo apretaban mas contra mi pecho, habia descubierto mi primera zona erógena… mis pezones… con la misma dedicación se fue al otro e hizo lo mismo, trate de resistir los múltiples gemidos pero todo era muy intenso….

-shhh aun no termino…- dijo Edward dándole la ultima lamida… bajo dando besos nuevamente hacia mi centro… demonios esto me iba a volver loca…

-Edward… Ah… Ah…. No por favor… -

-lo siento mi amor… es hora… quiero escucharte- quito con gran rapidez mis bragas, quede completamente desnuda ante el, me miro nuevamente, tratando de memorizar cada parte de mi cuerpo, que ya era de el…

Mi cabeza, mis ojos y mi espalda se fueron hacia atrás cuando senti su lengua en mi centro, estaba muy húmeda y tenia la excitación a mas no poder…

-Bella... Sabes riquísimo… - dijo lamiendo todo lo que podía, mis manos nuevamente se fueron a su cabeza…- eso…. Así Bella marca como lo quieres…

Sus palabras me hicieron mojarme por completo… tome sus cabellos y comence a frotarme contra su boca… el lamía y lamía mientras yo tenia el momento mas placentero de mi vida, mi espalda volvió a arquearse al sentir sus dedos penetrarme, su lengua y sus dientes seguían trabajando con mi centro, explote en gemidos al sentir que mordía mi clítoris, su lengua lo acariciaba rápidamente y el placer cada vez era mayor, mi cuerpo se comenzó a tensar, mi boca se abrió para gritar del placer tan grande que sentía, no sabia que era esta sensación, las corrientes eléctricas se repartieron por todos lados, hasta que no pude mas, Edward me penetraba con sus dedos y lamía rápido, mi centro se contrajo una y otra vez, solté el ultimo gemido y un calor me recorrió entera… mi mente decía _Bella bienvenida a tu primer orgasmo…_

-dios bella sabes muy rico- dijo Edward lamiendo los restos de mis jugos…. Saco sus dedos y cuando los iba a lamer se los quite rápidamente y me los eche a la boca, de verdad que sabian ricos, era la primera vez que los probaba, el me miro atento, tome su boca y lo atraje encima mi, era el momento que tanto anhelaba ya no quería esperar mas… nos besamos como locos, acariciándonos por todas partes, Edward repartió besos y lamió todas las partes de mi cuerpo…

-quiero que todo tu cuerpo sea mió…

-ya soy tuya…

-no todavía…

Sus palabras me encendieron aun más, después de haberme recuperado estaba lista para tenerlo dentro de mi….

-Edward- le dije entre gemidos…- vamos quiero tenerte…

-pero si ya soy tuyo…

-dentro de mi edward… aquí…- le dije y puse su mano en mi humedad, Edward gimió ante mi acto, lo había excitado…. Se acomodo entre mis piernas y solte un suspiro al sentirlo en mi entrada… dios como podría ser tanto el placer que me producía…

-Bella estas lista?-

-si…- respondí, mis ojos se apretaron al sentirlo entrar, cada centímetro fue mas doloroso que el anterior, cuando estuvimos encajados abrí los ojos y Edward me miraba atento, comencé a moverme y el placer y mis gemidos se dispararon en segundos…. Esto era algo demasiado bueno…

Nuestras caderas chocaban suavemente, Edward me penetraba de manera dulce y amorosa…

-Te Amo Bella…- dijo y su ritmo se incremento, ganándose un gemido de aprobación de mi parte…

-y yo a ti Edward…- el ritmo que manteníamos era algo delicioso pero todo se vio incrementado cuando Edward se levanto un poco y mordió uno de mis pezones, no pude aguantar mas, me agarre firme de sus caderas y me comencé a mover mas rapido

-Bella Ah Ah…- decía mi amor..

-mas… rápido…

-Ah te amo….- nuestros sexos se rozaban de manera exquisita las sensaciones que producía su penetración eran algo desquiciantes, me gire sobre nuestro propio eje y Edward quedo debajo, su miembro se salio, me senté sobre su sexo y lo puse en mi entrada, me senté de una sola vez sobre el, logrando una penetración rápida y llena de placer, los dos gemimos muy fuerte, me comencé a mover, Edward nuevamente sujeto mis caderas y me ayudo a la fricción, mi centro se comenzaba a estrechar… tome mis pechos y pellizque mis pezones, eso me produjo aun mas placer, Edward desde su posición gemía y me pegaba aun mas a su sexo…

-Edward….Ah ah ah….

-Bella creo que no puedo…más-

-vamos… amor déjame escucharte… córrete conmigo- las solas palabras hicieron que cayera sobre el pecho de Edward el con sus grandes manos tomo mi trasero y lo levanto un poco, comenzó a penetrarme con fuerza… se sentía hasta el fondo, mi centro se contrajo y su miembro se libero… terminamos en gritos de placer, eso le dio paso a nuestro primer orgasmo… _juntos…_

Una capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, Edward subió sus manos hasta mi cara y me beso….

-Bella… te amo mi amor… no se como decirte… todo lo que me haz hecho sentir…-

-se a lo que… te refieres… yo también te amo- le respondí, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y pude sentir el desbocado latir de su corazón…. Edward salio de mi e inmediatamente me sentí vacía, me recosté a un lado para poder mirarlo… aun tenia sus ojos cerrados…

-Disfrutas del momento…-

-completamente,… automáticamente esta pasa al primer lugar de mis 10 mejores noches… - dijo con su respiración aun agitada… Edward se levanto y fue por unas frazadas que había en un mueble, nos cubrió con una y se volvió a recostar a mi lado…

- y cual era la primera antes de esta…- pregunte con la duda

- cuando estuvimos en las vegas, la noche que salimos solos, esa fue la mejor pero esta déjame decirte que no se compara con nada…Bella quiero estar contigo para siempre… quiero que seas mi mujer para toda la vida, te amo…

-si lo soy…. yo también mi amor… de aquí jamás nos separaremos…

Le di un beso que se prolongo por mucho, solo minutos después la llama de nuestra pasión volvió a encenderse, el tiempo paso rápido entre besos, caricias y orgasmos… Edward me hacia sentir completa y _mujer_…

La noche que pasamos fue maravillosa, yo era su novia, Edward era todo lo que siempre quise y lo que siempre soñé, el era mi vida y como sabia que yo era la de el… ser su novia era algo que jamás pensé, pero al haberlo realizado me siento como la mujer mas feliz y completa… el me hacia volar solo con decirme que me amaba…

-Te Amo tanto Bella… - me dijo cuando el amanecer se hacia presente en el balcón, las velas ya estaban casi consumidas y algunos pétalos nos cubrían, el retiro algunos de mi cara…- eres todo para mi…

-yo también te amo Edward… estaremos siempre juntos…

-siempre- susurro y volvió a besarme con pasión…

_**La misma con la que nos besamos toda la noche, y la misma con la que nos besaríamos de hoy en adelante por el resto de nuestras vidas.**_

* * *

_Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy???_

**_como estubo?_**

**_bien?_**

**_mal?_**

**_mas o menos?_**

_bueno ojala opinen y las que se metieron a leer el shoot sin leer la historia las invito a leerla nos e arrepentiran_

_las amooo..._

_**TiwiiCullen!**_

_**¿Merezco algún Rws?**_


End file.
